Historia Reiss (Attack on Titan)
Appearance Historia is a blonde, petite girl with blue eyes and mid-length hair. Inside of her loop, she is typically seen wearing the uniform of her world's armed forces. History Historia's personal history is considered a tragedy by normal standards. The illegitimate child of Rod Reiss (True King of the Walls) Historia was slated to be turned into a Titan, eat Eren as a Titan, and reclaim the Coordinate from him. Thankfully, her pride and a sudden realization of the nature of the Coordinate prevented her from doing so, so she drop kicked Rod's ass to the applause of the universe. This event is directly related to her gaining immediate status as a looper. Prior to her formal introduction to the loops, Historia experienced a loop into the Guardians of Childhood universe, where she inherited Jack Frost's ice powers and shepherd's hook. It is implied that the duration of this loop, coupled with it's laid back and generally fun situations allowed Historia to psychologically heal. After returning to her loop (at the end of a truncated loop) Historia used her ice powers to try to freeze Rod's titan form, but due to a sudden loop end, failed to end him. She was soon recovered by Eren, Armin and Mikasa, and formally introduced to the loops. Notably, Historia quickly acted on her romantic feelings for Ymir, another girl from the 104th Cadet Class, and attempted to form a romantic bond with her. Due to her status of Titan Shifter though, Ymir was unable to loop properly, straining the relationship somewhat. Thanks to clever coding though, Ymir was soon brought on as a Dreamer, cementing her and Historia's relationship. The two are rarely seen without one another these days. Abilities Near Peak Physical Conditioning: Historia is noted as being incredibly capable on the battlefield, having placed tenth overall in the 104th Cadet Regiment. It's stated that Ymir was deliberately holding back though, to allow Historia to place into the top ten and thus be eligible for the Military Police, which would guarantee her safety. Ice Powers: Historia's notable ability is her ice powers, gained during her first fused loop into Rise of the Guardians. She is capable of freezing solid water, generating ice, and floating like a snowflake. She also has teeth as white as snow. Reiss Memory Manipulation: '''A strange ability that Historia herself does not fully understand, Historia is able to "unlock" repressed memories through physical contact with a person. Due to it's incredibly situational usage, Historia is unable to duplicate the effect outside of the siege on the Reiss chapel. This has noted it as being similar to Eren's Coordinate. '''Geass: Historia possesses a rather powerful Gease tentatively referred to as the "Eye of Absolute Acceptance". With it, Historia is able to fully integrate herself into the most inner-circle of any person's relationship, with no drawbacks. It's described as being powerful enough to turn even Dio Brando into her close friend. It's been highly cautioned that she avoid it's usage. Relationships [[Eren Yaeger (Attack On Titan)|'Eren Yaeger (Attack On Titan)']]:' Historia's friend through and through, the two have bonded over their mutual experiences and suffering at the hand of the Reiss family and the Coordinate. It is also noted that it may be due to Eren having latent memories of Frieda (Historia's loving half-sister). [[Armin Arlert (Attack on Titan)|'Armin Arlert (Attack on Titan)]]:' Armin's relationship with Historia is rather unique to them. Due to a quirk in Yggdrasil's coding, Armin occasionally loops in as the son of Ymir and Historia, a variant he thoroughly enjoys. This has led to a sort of "Mother-Son" relationship between them. [[Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan)|'Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan)]]:''' Mikasa and Historia's friendship is... strained, at best. In baseline, Mikasa at times demonstrates a protective side when Historia is around Eren, which has been, in jest, compared to jealously. That said, they do have each other's backs. '''Ymir (Attack on Titan): Ymir, while not a proper Looper, has retained the memories of Historia and past loops thanks to her designation as a Dreamer. Prior to the loops, Historia and Ymir had experienced mutual feelings of romantic attraction for each other, though this could not fully develop in baseline. Due to the loops though, she and Historia have a fairly healthy romantic relationship, and look forward eagerly to the day that Ymir loops properly. They are, in effect, the official couple of the Loop. Category:Looper Category:Attack on Titan Category:Characters